quadrinityfandomcom-20200215-history
Evan Desjardins
QUICK FACTS ☀ NAME: Evan Louis Desjardins ☀ BORN: 18 June, 1993 ☀ HOMETOWN: Pointe-Claire, Quebec ☀ ABILITY: Sleeplessness ☀ HEIGHT: 6'1'' ☀ HAIR: Bleach-blond ☀ EYES: Grey-blue ☀ ZODIAC: Gemini ☀ PB: Mitch Hewer DESCRIPTION Evan is tall for his age, blond, greyish-blue-eyed and extremely lean. He's a dancer, and a serious one, which means he's built up a great deal of muscle tone and flexibility. Evan is a graceful gazelle of teenage boyishness (implied contradiction intended; he has his moments), and has ridiculously good posture, upon which he is often complimented (usually by old ladies). His style might be described as metrosexual, but he'd just like to call it comfortable, merci beaucoup. Evan has a lot of charisma about him - which is a little stilted when he's trying to keep up with the English language -, and while he has a bit of an accent, he learned English from good teachers, so it's not terribly thick. He smiles often, and is as gentle as anything. HISTORY Evan was born in Pointe-Claire, Quebec, on the eighteenth of June, 1993 to his loving and excited parents, Andrea and Jonathan. He grew up in the suburbs in a relatively small house, along with his parents and his grandparents. Growing up, Evan spent a lot of time with his grandparents -- referred to by him (and often his parents) as mémère and pépère. They were often the kind but old-fashioned sort, pépère always a little more laid-back than his wife. They'd bicker often, but it was all good-natured, and as Evan grew up, he grew very close to them. Mémère always got on her husband's case about his constant smoking (which, thankfully, occurred outside of the house and away from the lungs of Evan and, eventually, his little sister Jaime). Evan picked up on his grandmother's campaigning and often joined her in nagging, but to no avail. This is why Evan was heartbroken when his grandfather, only in his seventies, started to deteriorate in health thanks to lung cancer. He died when Evan was 12. The usually cheerful house was dreary and grey for a number of months following pépère's death. Evan's parents enrolled him in dance - jazz and tap, to begin with, but he immediately preferred jazz and eventually dropped tap - at a young age, as a way to 'do something about all that energy'. This was after trying a few kinds of sports, only to have Evan wander off in the outfield or get distracted in the goalie net. He took to dance, as they say, like a fish to water, and has stuck with it to this day. He's won awards in several competitions across Quebec, and has travelled across Canada once or twice for group competitions. He's grown extremely passionate about it, and it shows that Evan throws his emotions headfirst into his dancing. Evan's sister, Jaime, was born when Evan was four, and he absolutely adored her. He played with her, tried to teach her how to dance (to some avail) and occasionally wanted to smother her with a pillow. So, generally a normal sibling relationship. He progressed through school pretty normally. He attended an all-French school, and insisted on extra English tutoring on the side -- if he was going to dance in other provinces, maybe even other countries, English would be necessary. He wanted to learn it, anyway, despite the pressures of Quebecois separatists all over -- his grandparents being two of them. His parents were a lot less keen on that vision, anyway, being mostly bilingual, themselves. Evan's ability has been developing for years. Since Evan was about twelve - since around the time his grandfather died -, he's never been able to sleep well. He'd complain that he just wasn't tired. Over the years, it got worse until Evan didn't even sleep at all. He'd pretend to go to bed every night, but was never, ever tired. He'd stay up, instead, and work on homework - mostly on improving his English. He'd also sneak down into the basement and practice dance until the sun was about to come up and his parents about to leave for work. He didn't tell anyone about this, was too afraid to. What if he was a freak? What if people wanted to test him -- the boy who could stay awake forever? So he dealt with it alone, eventually taught himself to meditate because going for hours and hours and hours without his mind getting any time to chill out was beginning to drive him a little batty. Evan got his letter for QCI just before his seventeenth birthday. His parents were hesitant at first, the school being so far away, but they were told that Evan showed a lot of potential, both academically and as a dancer. Evan, of course, was thrilled - except, perhaps for the fact that he'd probably end up with a roommate and have to pretend to sleep every night, oh no - and begged his parents and mémère to let him go. Eventually, they relented and sent him off. It was a tough goodbye for everyone involved, but Evan, always excited for change and new things, couldn't wait to go. PERSONALITY How do we describe Evan Desjardins? Upon first impression he is the tall, company-seeking French sunbeam in the fitted jeans and fitted t-shirt. It's like Evan has an excess of energy - partially due to… never getting tired as an ability - and he likes to spread it around to other people, because -- well, he's never going to run out, is he? He loves to be around people, learning and listening and just having fun with them. He loves knowing. He longs to know how things work, how people work, even how and why languages work. He likes to know people so that he can be there for them; Evan is a pack animal (with the exception of when he's focused on dancing) and he's very used to being surrounded by people. Evan, although he's as friendly as a kitten rolling in chill-out pheromones, is competitive. When he sets a goal for himself, or if someone else challenges him, he rises to it. He's always wanting to prove himself in some way. Depending on the mood of the competition, Evan can go at it like wrestling puppies, or go at it like a wolf on the prowl. This paragraph is turning into a menagerie. Once upon a time he may have gotten a little over-competitive and almost-on-purpose knocked somebody over in a race at school. … Sssssh. He still feels badly about it. Since then, when he's conscious that the competition is turning wolfy, Evan tends to hold back a bit, which can make things difficult for him. Evan is very self-motivated and self-disciplined. He doesn't slack off and usually gets all his work done on time - and when he doesn't, he asks for help immediately - and keeps up his own fitness schedule to the letter, including three hours a day of dance practice. He does his own choreography, and often asks for input, as he's been told that he tends to throw off the floor/jumps/turns ratio a bit in favour of turns. He usually doesn't mind asking for help unless a number is very personal. For things he's really put his heart into, he doesn't take critique very well, and will either go quiet and ruminate like crazy over it, or get defensive until he's blue in the face. Needless to say, Evan's body is his temple. He's mostly a vegetarian, in that he'll only eat meat when he knows it's not been rolling around in a kiddie pool of fat and dirt and other nasty things. Health food drinks and fresh things are his best friends. He doesn't drink, he doesn't smoke (he actually has a huge thing against smoking since his pépère died of, guess what, lung cancer) and -- alright, this doesn't harm your body, but he's never had a girlfriend. Or a boyfriend. He's never been interested. He likes having friends, but if things start getting… weird, he always politely declines and gets out. This has been hard to explain to friends and family, and they have their own opinions, but he doesn't care. As long as he has company and feels good, what people think doesn't matter to him. Evan frequently gets frustrated about his English, and this is one of the only cases in which he worries about how he comes across to other people. His English isn't bad at all; it just comes down to focus and listening. Sometimes people will say things too quickly, or use a word he's not familiar with, and although he asks for clarification and moves on, it embarrasses him a little. Growing up, he's heard a lot of… things, mostly grumbling from his old-fashioned Quebecois grandmother, about English people coming to Quebec and ignorantly mangling French. So he's a little worried that that sort of negativity works the other way, too. Also, when he's flustered or scared or generally not thinking straight, his English goes… crazy, and Franglais spews all over the place. It's actually pretty funny if the situation isn't life-threatening. He's very honest, which can be a downfall. He's blunt, which can be good or bad depending on the situation. He'll tell you flat out that you're pretty, and he'll also tell you flat out that your shirt is a bit too tight. Thank his grandmother for this trait. Luckily he's already been told that this can hurt people's feelings, so he triiiies to be conscious of it and think before he speaks. ABILITY Sleeplessness: Evan's body doesn't require rest. He doesn't get tired, so he's very much like a tall, doe-eyed energizer bunny on constant recharge. This isn't always a good thing; quite often, Evan just wants to bang his head on the wall and pass out for a few hours. This is why he takes normal-person-sleeping-time to meditate and relax his brain. RELATIONSHIPS COMING SOOON SOUNDTRACK ♫ LADY GAGA: JUST DANCE ♫ JIMMY EAT WORLD: THE WORLD YOU LOVE ♫ KEANE: PRETEND THAT YOU'RE ALONE ♫ THE NEW PORNOGRAPHERS: SING ME SPANISH TECHNO ♫ KALAN PORTER: HURRAY ♫ ONEREPUBLIC: MADE FOR YOU ♫ AVRIL LAVIGNE: I MISS YOU OTHER STUFF SOOOOON Category:Characters